He's My Master!
by Jiyuu15
Summary: Kuroko memang tidak bisa melihat jelas bagaimana rupa mahkluk dalam kamarnya itu, namun satu yang ia yakini. Mahkluk seperti manusia ini memiliki telinga kucing dan mata hetekromatik yang dapat ia lihat karena bantuan sinar bulan dari luar jendelanya. / "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, Tetsuya." / RnR?


Nenek itu selalu datang di rumah kosong yang berada tepat di sebelah rumahku.

Setiap akan berangkat ke sekolah, dengan senyum hangatnya beliau selalu menyapaku sambil mengelus seekor kucing berbulu putih yang datang dari rumah kosong tersebut.

Kucing yang telah kehilangan pemiliknya karena sebuah kecelakaan masih setia menjaga kediaman mantan majikannya mungkin tanpa ia tahu bahwa kenyataanya dia, majikannya tidak akan pernah kembali. Namun beberapa bulan sejak kejadian itu, si kucing keras kepala menunggu dalam rumah. Hingga seorang nenek yang merupakan tetanggaku bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk merawatnya. Setiap pagi beliau membawa makanan untuk sang kucing. Selalu setiap pagi dan malam. Selalu.

Hingga sang kucing kembali kehilangan orang yang peduli padanya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :: OOC, AU, Typo(s), BL, Sho-ai, gaje dan sebangsanya!**

**AkaKuro**

"**He's My Master!" by Jiyuu15**

― **00 ―**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku berangkat, okaa-san."

Tidak ada sahutan dari sang ibu atas tanda pamit dari anaknya yang telah bersiap berangkat sekolah. Yang ada malah suara berisik barang-barang dapur berjatuhan. Oh, lagi-lagi sang ibu membuat keributan dengan kecerobohannya.

"Y-ya, hati-hati di jalan, Tetsuya!"

Hening sesaat sebelum pintu rumah ditutup oleh seorang remaja berseragam SMA, sebuah helaan napas lolos dari mulutnya yang disusul oleh sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Aku berangkat,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya, siswa dari SMA Seirin itu tidak lupa dengan rutinitas paginya. Setiap pagi, ia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan sekolahnya hanya untuk mampir di sebuah rumah kosong tepat di samping rumahnya sendiri. Dan setiap pagi ketika remaja bersurai biru muda tersebut berdiri di depan rumah kosong, seekor kucing berwarna putih dengan warna kemerahan di bagian telinga telah duduk menyambut kedatangan Kuroko. Heh, ini menggemaskan, bukan?

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu menyambutku tepat waktu, Aka." seulas senyum kecil nampak di wajah Kuroko. Gelagatnya yang semula tenang kini terlihat berbeda, ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri seperti memastikan tidak ada seseorang di sekitar sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya.

Dan ternyata tidak ada, kah?

Kuroko berjongkok di depan kucing yang ia beri nama Aka itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah plastik berisi ikan dan meletakkannya di tanah.

"Menu sarapan pagi ini adalah ikan. Makanan favoritmu, bukan?" ucapnya kemudian mengelus kepala Aka yang mengeong senang mendapat ikan goreng dari orang yang tinggal di sebelah kediaman majikannya tersebut.

Inilah apa yang selalu dilakukan Kuroko Tetsuya setiap paginya, bisa dibilang sebagai rutinitas.

Semenjak sang nenek yang merawat Aka meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu, Kuroko kini yang menggantikannya. Bukan, ia tidak ingin disebut sebagai pengganti sang nenek. Ia memang ingin merawat kucing itu dengan cara yang diinginkan oleh si hewan setia ini. Cara yang diinginkan? Asal tahu saja, Aka tidak pernah tidur di tempat lain selain rumah majikannya ini. Pernah sekali Kuroko membawa Aka ke dalam rumahnya, bermaksud untuk menjadikannya hewan peliharaannya di rumah agar ia lebih mudah untuk merawat Aka. Namun apa yang terjadi? Kucing bermata hetekromatik ini berkali-kali kembali ke rumahnya setiap Kuroko menempatkannya di dalam rumahnya. Dan dari situlah Kuroko tahu bahwa kucing ini tidak bisa dirawat sembarangan. Ia harus memperlakukannya dengan berbeda, memberinya makanan tanpa membuatnya harus keluar dari istananya.

"Ah, aku harus berangkat. Sampai jumpa, Aka." sebelum tangan hangat Kuroko lepas dari kepala mungil kucing itu, ia menyempatkan untuk memanja sang kucing dengan elusan lembut pada bagian leher si kucing, bagian yang mampu membuat Aka bergerak kegelian.

Baru beberapa langkah Kuroko berjalan meninggalkan kediaman majikan kucing itu, ia harus kembali membalikkan badan ke arah si kucing karena mendengar suara mengeong yang terdengar seolah mencegah Kuroko untuk pergi.

"Sumimasen... aku harus berangkat sekolah, Aka. Jangan mencegahku dengan suara memelasmu. ...dan jangan mengikutiku." ucap Kuroko pada si kucing yang rupanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Oh, ketahuan?

Lagi, Aka mengeong seolah memanggil Kuroko, namun pemuda itu kini tak mempedulikannya. Ia tahu, seekor kucing akan semakin menempel padanya jika ia selalu memberi perhatian. Aka salah satunya. Kuroko tidak keberatan untuk memberi kasih sayang dan perhatian untuk hewan manis itu, namun tidak untuk saat ini.

Mengeong, mengeong, mengeong.

Entah sudah berapa kali Kuroko mendengarnya meski jarak suara itu tidak sedekat seperti sebelumnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan―"

Brak!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ini seperti mimpi buruk untuk Kuroko. Ia baru saja memberi makan pada seekor kucing bermata _hetekromatik_ itu, mengelus kepalanya yang lembut juga mendengar suara eongan lucu darinya. Ketika ia membalikkan badan, seharusnya ia mendapati Aka di belakangnya, menatapnya dengan mata _hetekromatik_ indahnya. Tapi... yang Kuroko dapati adalah tubuh hewan itu berlumur darah dengan mobil di dekatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah malam keberapa Kuroko masih memikirkan kejadian itu? Satu… dua… ―lima, Kuroko berhenti menghitung malam keberapa kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa Aka berputar-putar layaknya kaset rusak di otaknya. Dan ini adalah hari kelima ia masih teringat darah segar membasahi bulu putih kucing tersebut.

"… apa kau menghantuiku dengan ingatan tentang kecelakaan mengerikan itu? Apa ini akibatnya karena aku mengabaikanmu, Aka?" gumamnya seraya mengangkat tangannya ke atas dengan pandangannya yang terpaku pada jemari-jemarinya. Kuroko masih dapat mengingat jelas sebagaimana lembutnya bulu kucing tersebut juga suara yang memanja padanya. Ia masih ingat…

"Aka…"

Perlahan, kelopak mata _baby blue_ itu menutup, siap memasuki alam mimpinya hingga sebuah suara mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku, Tetsuya."

Tentu saja Kuroko tidak bisa mengabaikan suara yang muncul dari kamar gelapnya saat ini. Niatnya untuk tidur menghilang entah ke mana, membuatnya bangun terduduk di ranjangnya dengan pandangan yang menuju ke segala arah. Kanan, kiri, di manapun, meski gelap, harusnya Kuroko tahu dan terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini sehingga memudahkannya untuk menemukan seseorang yang menyusup ke kamarnya.

"Siapa―"

Bugh!

Dalam sekali dorongan, entah bagaimana bisa Kuroko begitu mudahnya terdorong hingga tubuhnya kembali telentang dalam ranjangnya oleh seseorang yang muncul dan kini menindih tubuhnya, membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Mata biru itu melebar melihat wujud manusia― entahlah, ia bahkan tidak yakin apa yang membekapnya seperti ini adalah manusia karena mahkluk ini memiliki telinga seperti kucing. Kuroko memang tidak bisa melihat jelas bagaimana rupa mahkluk dalam kamarnya itu, namun satu yang ia yakini. Mahkluk seperti manusia ini memiliki telinga kucing dan mata _hetekromatik_ yang dapat ia lihat karena bantuan sinar bulan dari luar jendelanya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, Tetsuya."

**To Be Continued …**

HALLLOOOH…. /berisik kau nak/

Saya orang baru di fandom ini, jadi…. Ga tau harus ngomong apa… /dzigh

Yang kepikiran cuma kata "maaf" karena fic ini terlalu pendek, masih terbilang 'pemanasan' sih XD /apaan

Etto…. Mind to repiu, minna-san? :''3


End file.
